Invasion At Russia's House?
by WanderndenGeist
Summary: Kit and her friend Paige spontanuosly decide to attack Russia *it's Dark!Russia*. What will the outcome be? *rated M for language*
1. We're going to WHAT?

***DISCLAMER***

**I don't own Hetalia… :(**

* * *

I'm Kit and I'm sixteen years old. I have brown hair that goes down about 6 inches past my shoulders and I have blue-grey eyes. I'm crashing at my friend Paige's house right now. School was boring and nothing exciting happened. Our parents are still at work at we already finished our homework. So Paige and I are in her bedroom taking 'bout random crap, as usual. We continue to talk back and forth for awhile, but then… we run out of things to talk about.

I hear Paige get up from her spot on the floor next to me and I turn my head. I see her stand by the edge of her bed the sit on it. Silence fills the room for a couple moments. "Well then… HELLO?" Paige yells.

I whip my around. "Hi," I say and smile sheepishly. I started to stare off into space after Paige sat down on her bed. I have a tendency to do that.

"I think we should attack Russia. What do you think?" Paige asks me.

I stare at her dumbfounded. After a minute I literally shake my head and try to come back to my senses. I fight for words in my mind to express what I feel at the moment and an answer to her question.

"DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED!" Is what I scream at my friend.

"I like this idea…"

I facepalm. _Major_ facepalm.

Paige stands, "Are you coming?"

Because I don't want Paige to go by herself, and possible get hurt and/or killed, which will probably happen, I decide I'll go with her. I'm going to regret this later aren't I? We're probably going to die…

"Fine…" I grumble as I stand up.

"Yay!" Paige's face lights up and she walks out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

I follow her until she stops at, what looks like a hall closet, and opens the door. I am pleasantly surprised to find the room jam-packed with all sorts of weapons, from grenades to bazookas. The room was _huge_, despite the size of the door. Like you could fit an eighteen wheeler truck inside the room huge.

I look at her questionably, but also with excitement.

Paige smiles deviously and says, "I keep a secret stash. No one ever goes in this room anyway. When we first moved here, no one was using it and paid little attention to it also, so I decided, 'Why not fill this huge space, that is unoccupied and ignored, and turn it into my weapon room?' so I turned this," she motioned her arms to signify the room, "Into my weapon room. Now that I've answered your question, take your pick."

My eyes search over the weapons until they spot a tranquilizer gun. My hands reach for it and the extra case of the darts placed by it. The tranquilizer gun is painted camouflage and is pretty cool looking. I adjust the strap of the tranquilizer gun and slip it over my shoulder. I also grab a hand-gun and a dagger, partially tucking the hand-gun in my pants then pulling my t-shirt over it. I try to find a place to put the dagger, but just end up sliding it in my pocket. Probably not the best idea, but you never know when a knife can come in handy.

Paige walks out the door and I follow closely behind already on edge. We walk down the street for awhile, maybe two miles. We passed a few houses and in the yard of one of them, a little girl, probably only seven years old, was playing with her dog. I took in the scenery as we walked. Giant oak and pine trees, green leaves, a blueish-purple sky, occasionally joined by a passing bird.

I feel someone poke my arm. "We're here," Paige points to a house a few hundred feet away.

I am surprised to see it is very normal looking. I don't know what I was expecting, just not something normal. The house has sunflowers growing in the flowerbed and green, neatly cut grass. It is two stories and a couple if the lights in the house are on. I can smell food cooking in the kitchen, and my mouth begins to fill with saliva.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Paige run towards the back of the house. I quickly turn on my heels and follow her. As I am running, I see where Paige is going. An open window.

We reach the window and stop. It is over our heads, but we can reach it if we help each other up. Paige laces her fingers together; I step up onto her hands, and am lifted up to the window. I hurriedly help Paige, reaching my hands down to her and pulling her up while she quietly walks on the side of the house. We both sit on the windowsill, legs now turned to the inside of the house. We count to three and both jump from the windowsill and to the floor of Russia's house, our feet barely making any noise. My head jerks up and I do a 360. I nod at Paige and she nods backs, a smile on her face.

We're in.

* * *

**REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I love getting comments and/or suggestions about what was good, what was bad, what needed work, what you think will happen next, ideas that you have that I could possibly put in here, ect. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. I TOLD YOU WE WERE GONNA DIE!

**I FINALLY UPLOADED! YUSSSSSS! Sorry it's taken so freaking long. I just had a lot of school stuff going on…. which reminds me, SCHOOL IS OUT ON THURSDAY! FREEDOM!~ So I'll be able to post more often, maybe even start writing another fic? Anyway, enough of my AN… HERE'S CHAPTER TWO OF ****Invasion At Russia's House?**

We're walking down the hallway, making our steps as soft as possible. I'm mentally in full freak out mode, but surprisingly, I'm keeping a calm composure. The hallway is pretty dark, but the fading light creeping in from outside is just enough to see by.

This is so stupid. I mean we're invading freaking Russia's house! What the hell are we going do if we find him anyway? Well, if Russia doesn't find us first. Russia will probably kick our asses into next Thursday. Then he'll wait until Thursday comes along, and then kick our asses again! I want to go home. Why did I even come in the first place? I can be a real idiot sometimes... I don't even know how to use-

I nearly run into Paige I'm so caught up in my inner babble. She has a really irritated expression on her face from my incompetence. I mouth the words "I'm sorry" and Paige shakes her head dismissively.

Paige then points to a door at the end of the hall. It is slightly open and light is emitting from it. I nod nervously, my composure now beginning to slowly crumble. Paige starts walk slowly and delicately towards the door and I follow close behind, beads of sweat littering my forehead. This seems too… perfect. I mean… it seems like this is set up. The open window, the room with light coming out of it. I feel like I'm a mouse, being seduced by the cheese to walk into the trap.

We enter… and no one's there. The only things occupying the room are a small round table, with a lamp on top and a padded chair next to it. The lamp is turned on, giving off an eerie yellow glow.

"Well now what, genius?" I ask Paige, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Paige turns to me and opens her mouth to say something and-

SLAM!

Our heads quickly whip around to the origin if the sound. The door was shut and the lamp went out.

And now I've completely lost it. "I TOLD YOU WE WE'RE GONNA DIE!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Privet*," I hear a Russian accent say.

I slowly turn my head to the voice. The lamp is turned on and I can see Russia sitting in the chair, smiling, and his creepy purple aura in full blast.

Nikki immediately runs for the door, pulling on the handle and beating the wood. "It's locked!" She says panicked, while still banging on the door.

I suddenly remember my tranquilizer and grab it frantically. I point the nose of the gun toward the chair where Russia was sitting. It takes my mind a second to register he isn't there anymore. I start to panic, moving my head from side to side, trying to find the Russian man.

Out of nowhere, Russia comes at me from the side, grabs the tranquilizer gun (and the extra packet of darts), and throws them against the wall with inhuman strength. I watch as my gun and darts fall to pieces before my eyes.

Russia then pins me against the wall, his forearm across my throat. I struggle against him, but he's way too strong for me and he just laughs at my petty attempts. I feel his hand slide into my pocket and pull out the knife that was in there. He holds the blade close to my face. I can see my reflection in the cold, unforgiving metal. It's terror.

"What were you going to do with this, malyutka**? Kill me? Malyutka… I like that name for you," Russia laughs and presses the knife hard against the side of my face; right next to my eye. I look at Russia's glinting violet eyes. They are filled with rage and amusement. "Maybe I should cut up your pretty little face."

Russia drags the blade down, the sharp edge cutting deep into my flesh. My screams of agony are loud ear-splitting. The slow torture cannot be described by words. Only my screams and tears can come remotely close to explain what it feels like. The knife continues cutting down to the corner of my lip, and then I feel the dagger leaving my flesh, but forgetting the pain it left behind. Russia brings the blade up to my eyes again. This time, the once clean metal, is now stained and dripping with my blood. Tears are running down my face.

"Now for the other side," Russia says and places the knife against my other eye.

I close my eyes and prepare for the pain. I feel the tip of the blade dig into my skin… and then feel it taken abruptly out.

Surprised, I open my eyes. I find Paige, now on Russia's back, punching him in the head. She must have jumped him so he wouldn't cut me again. I watch as Paige continues to punch him, but Russia is smiling. He lets Paige punch him a few more times, and then he grabs Paige and flips her off of him. I hear a scream and a hard thud as she hits the ground. Paige isn't getting up and she has a deer-in-the-headlights look.

I don't know how I do it, maybe adrenaline started to run through me, but I jump-tackle Russia. When someone hurts my friends, no matter who they are, I get extremely pissed. I'm very protective of my friends, and no one is allowed to hurt them without a price. I manage to get on top of his shoulders and start blindly clawing at his face. I do this for a few moments, and then feel strong hands grab my arms. I am jerked off of Russia and thrown against the wall. Now I'm on the floor, not knowing what to do.

I watch Russia walk over to Paige and tie her hands and feet.

"Get out now, Kit! Go get help!" I hear Paige say. I can see the strength returning to her eyes, but she doesn't sound like herself yet.

My head and face hurt like hell, but my friend is trapped. I'm not leaving yet. "No! Not without you!" I say as I run toward her.

I'm about three feet from her when I'm knocked down to my knees by Russia. I shakily stand back up and face him. I find the strength to run at Russia again, but he pushes me down.

"You should have listened to your friend, da?" Russia says calmly, then backhands me hard across the, thankfully, uncut side of my face.

I feel the searing pain immediately and gasp. I didn't expect it to hurt that much. I slowly turn my head towards Russia. I've officially had enough of this shit. I could feel my body boil up with anger. "You sir, have accomplished something. You have gotten me extremely FUCKING PISSED!" I yell at the Russian as I quickly pull the gun I have hidden in my pants, and fire it at the hand that had backhanded me. I see the hole in the dead center of Russia's hand. The bullet went right through and it was a direct hit. The corner of my lip twitches up in a smile. I put the gun back to its resting spot.

The creepy smile Russia has had on his face the whole time we've been here disappeared.

Oh shit.

"KIT GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" I hear Paige scream at me. Well at least she is back to normal now.

"NO!" I yell back at her.

I spot the knife that cut my face, which Russia left abandoned on the ground. I grab it and run for Paige. I reach her and begin cutting the ropes that are binding her.

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN, GOD DAMMIT!" Paige is yelling in my ear as I keep cutting the ropes.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT!" I scream back at her.

Paige's feet are now free. I move the knife up to the ropes binding her hands. I pause momentarily though, wondering why Russia hadn't attacked us yet. I turn my head and see him walking slowly toward us. The smile returned on his face and his aura glowing even brighter than before. I turn my head back to the job I am doing and saw at the ropes faster. Faster, Kit. CUT THE DAMN ROPES FASTER! I'm thinking to myself as Russia keeps getting closer, and closer, and closer, closer. I finally cut through the last rope as Russia stops in front of us.

We look up at the menacing Russian, and us being the idiots that we are, instead of running, we both attack him.

I'm clawing at him, trying to scratch at his face again and Paige is punching and kicking at him. He is just standing there, smiling. "You're both so cute!" Russia says merrily.

I pull out my gun again and dig it into Russia's temple. "How cute is my gun bastard?" I say, my voice hard and filled with rage. I see Paige freeze, shocked at what I did.

"So you wish to play this game, Malyutka?" Russia quickly turns and grabs my wrist that has the hand holding the gun. He starts squeezing it.

I scream out in pain and release the gun. It feels as if he is crushing the bone, but I hear no cracks. Russia doesn't let go of my wrist, but he has stopped squeezing it.

"BASTARD! I WILL RIP YOU APART! DON'T HURT HER! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Paige yells at Russia. She is standing, looking Russia dead in the eye, her voice filled with strength.

Russia chuckles. "And what will you do to stop me?" Russia then twists my wrist. I begin to cry again and hold the scream in. He's going to break something for sure. Seeing that I'm not screaming yet, he twists my wrist even further and I let out a loud scream filled with anguish.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DON'T HURT HER! YOU WANT TO HURT SOMEONE, HURT ME! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Paige screams at Russia.

"You cannot order me around and your petty attempts to intimidate me do not work. But, I ask you again; what will you do to stop me? It's fun to have someone to torture, I haven't had one in awhile and I've forgotten how great it is," Russia says then releases my wrist and punches me in the stomach. I double over, grabbing my stomach.

Paige runs in front of me and throws her arms out, trying to be my human shield. "Like I said, if you want someone to torture, that person will be me," Paige says, her voice now calm.

"Well if you insist," Russia hits Paige in the head and she falls to the ground unconscious.

"No!" I yell weakly and lunge for Paige, but I'm too late.

Russia picks up Paige before I reach her and slings her over his shoulder potato sack style. I see Russia look down at me, still smiling.

I hold out my arms to him, so he can just drag me away. I'm not going to fight anymore. He has one of my best friends and the adrenaline is rapidly leaving my body. I can now start to feel the full effects of the wounds I acquired. My face, head, wrist, and stomach all hurt like shit, and I can barely move without feeling pain somewhere. I'm giving up… for now at least.

Russia takes one of my arms and starts to drag me away. I moan in agony the whole time I'm being dragged. Indescribable pain is coursing through my body every second.

A few moments later, we reach a massive steel door. Russia leans down to a keypad next to the door and punches in a complex combination. The door slowly opens, letting out a screech. Paige and I are thrown in the dark room and hit the hard tile floor with a sickening thud.

"I will be back soon enough, Malyutka. Give your friend my regards when she wakes up," Russia says happily, then shuts the door behind him. The lights in the room flicker on and I hear the loud and heavy deadbolts lock tauntingly.

I crawl extremely slowly to the closest wall and sit, leaning against it. I know the results will not be pretty, but I begin to check my wounds. I lift my injured wrist up and find it red and swollen. A bad sprain, maybe? It can't be broken, but if I move the wrist too much, excruciating pain emits from it. I lower my wrist and move to my head. I put my uninjured hand against my head and feel around for a bump. I find one resting just above my temple. Hopefully that will go away soon, but not as soon as I like, since I don't have any ice. Ok, on to my stomach. I lift up my shirt and find a large bruise beginning to form. I can deal with a bruise; it'll go away in a couple days… maybe. I let go of my shirt and notice something. The whole front of my shirt is soaked in blood. So are my hands, arms, and part of my pants.

Oh no. All that blood can't be mine, can it? Is it from the cut on my face? I raise a shaky hand up to my neck and find it covered with the sticky read liquid also. I slowly move my hand up my neck and to the corner of my lip, where the knife stopped cutting. Sure enough, blood is still flowing from the ugly wound. I move my hand away from the gash and around my face and feel it covered in my blood. How can this all be mine? How come I haven't passed out yet? Why haven't I died? Can a person lose this much blood and live?

I look around for something to stop the bleeding, but there is nothing. The only thing in the completely white room is a bed without a blanket or pillow.

I wince and move my injured wrist and other hand down to the hem of my shirt and rip off a large piece of the already soaked cotton. I put the ripped cloth up to the butchered flesh and scream. The pain is unbearable. I stop screaming and start to sob as I dab the cloth along the length of the cut. I don't know if this is helping, but hopefully it is; even if just a little.

I drop the cloth from my face and throw it against the wall in frustration. I feel the blood still continue to fall from the cut and run down my neck, chest, and stomach.

I sit still and wait. Wait for the blood to stop flowing, wait for the pain to stop, wait for Paige to wake up, wait for someone or something to find us and get us the fuck out of here.

I sit there for hours it seems, but in reality, it is probably only a few minutes. I'm beginning to feel really, really tired and woozy. Well, I'm finally starting to feel the effects of blood loss. I see Paige begin to stir and she sits up quickly, whipping her head around with a bewildered expression on her face.

"Welcome to Torture Chamber One," I say with a weak smile. "Also known as Hell."

*** Privet = hello (in Russian)**

**** Malyutka = little one (in Russian)**

**Wow that was a long chapter…**

**Well I hope you liked it AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
